


Everywhere You Want to Be

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Every time you and Bucky try to get close, Wade is already there.  Eventually, you decide if he really wants to watch that badly, you might as well let him.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo- Wade Wilson
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	Everywhere You Want to Be

Wade Wilson was everywhere you wanted to be. It was like he had an innate sense of when you and Bucky were about to get a little too frisky in a public area and there he would be. He would walk in on the two of you while you were kissing in the hall. If Bucky was cooking and you came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, just as you started to nibble the shell of Bucky’s ear, Wade would appear and ask what was for dinner. One time the two of you were making out on the couch and he came into the room and just dived on top of you both. It was like he had a sixth sense for foreplay.

You had started to tick down the days before Wade went back out into the world and was no longer staying with the Avengers. Not that you disliked him. He was pretty entertaining really. Especially when he started talking to people who weren’t there like you were on some kind of television program, but you really just wanted to be able to kiss your boyfriend and him not interrupt.

There was always your room of course. There was nothing wrong with that. It was where you were now after all. Being in the privacy of your own quarters didn’t make Bucky’s lips any less soft and demanding as they moved against yours. Not did it make your skin prickle any less and Bucky’s hands moved up under your skirt, inching their way towards your sex.

It was just you were both so tactile, it would be nice to not be interrupted when you touched anywhere outside these four walls.

Bucky lifted you and carried you to the bed laying you back on it and crawling up between your legs without breaking the kiss. The scruff from his beard tickled your lips and made them feel slightly numb the longer the two of you kissed. You rolled your hips up under him, grinding on his rapidly hardening cock as he ran his hands up under your skirt, pushing it up to your waist.

“Well, well, well…”

Wade’s voice startled you both, making you freeze where you were and look over to the corner of the room. There was a large swivel chair in the corner that you had never seen before and you wondered how you’d missed it when you’d come into the room in the first place.

Wade slowly spun around in the chair. He had Alpine in his lap and he was stroking him like some kind of Bond supervillain. “What do we have here?”

“What the hell?” Bucky yelped, sitting up and pulling your skirt back down again. “What are you doing in here? And what are you doing with my cat?”

Alpine seemed to suddenly realize that he was sitting on a complete stranger’s lap. He jumped up, hissed and ran under the bed.

“We were just talking. What are you doing in here?” Wade asked, as he leaned back in the chair and looked you over.

“This is our room!” Bucky argued as you looked over the edge of the bed and tried to coax the fluffy white cat back out from under it. He meowed at you and strutted out, ignoring everyone before climbing up onto his tree and curling up in the box that sat on the very top of it. “Why is it every time we start getting close you’re there?”

“Getting close?” Wade teased. “Is that what you grandpas are calling it these days?”

Bucky glared at him. “Wade!”

“You keep getting down and dirty wherever I am. Maybe you like being watched,” Wade reasoned.

“Get out of here!” Bucky yelled.

“I didn’t hear a ‘No, Deadpool, I hate being watched,” Wade teased.

“I think it was implied in the tone,” Bucky countered.

“You know what?” You said, taking off your dress. “I’m gonna fuck my boyfriend. And whoever’s here just has to entertain themselves because that’s what I’ll be doing.”

Wade clapped his hands and bounced in his seat. “Yay!”

“What… what… what…” Bucky babbled as he looked between you and Wade. He finally decided that his attention was best kept on you and he covered your breasts with his hands. “What the hell?”

“What?” You asked, running your hands up under his shirt. “You have a little exhibitionist in you. “Wade’s obviously a huge pervert…”

“Why, thank you,” Wade interrupted.

“So if he’s not gonna leave he can watch,” you said.

“Just relax and pretend I’m not here,” Wade added, grabbing his dick.

Bucky looked between you and Wade again, this time his eyes settling on Wade. “If you get too close to me, you’re going to be regrowing a body part you’re extremely fond of.”

“Looking and not touching,” Wade agreed. “Got it.”

You pulled Bucky’s shirt up over his head and he leaned in and kissed you again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed your hands into his hair as you kissed him hungrily and frantically. He ground down against your cunt, his cock hardening against you.

You frantically unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. He broke the kiss and curved down to suck at your breast. You pulled out his cock and started to pump it up and down with your fist.

“You guys are in a rush, huh?” Wade taunted. “Don’t believe in taking time with the foreplay? Like just shoving it in dry?”

“Hey!” You yelped and threw a pillow at him.

Bucky seemed to take Wade’s taunting as a personal affront. He slowed down, kissing his way down your body as he slid your panties down and off. You spread your legs and put your feet on his shoulders as he started nuzzling at your pussy. He spread your folds with his fingers, the metal of his hand cold against the heat of your cunt. You gasped and bucked your hips up against his mouth. His tongue swirled over your cunt slowly like he was making sure to lick over all of it.

“There you go, now that’s how you please a lady,” Wade teased.

Bucky lapped wide over your cunt and with every swipe of his tongue he focused more and more until the point of his tongue was focused directly on your clit. He thrust two of his fingers into your cunt and as his mouth worked your clit, his fingers curled and dragged over your inner walls. They hit your g-spot again and again, creating a hot buzz in your cunt that radiates out through the rest of you.

Using your feet as leverage against his shoulders you rolled your hips against his face, panting as the orgasm that was building inside you came close and closer to breaking. You grabbed your tits, massaging them and pinching your nipples.

“Oh yeah, now we’re talking,” Wade said. “You a squirter, babe?”

You were about to answer when Bucky bit at your clit and corkscrewed his wrist and your body did the answering for you. You arched up violently and cried out as you gushed on Bucky!

“Yee-haw!” Wade cheered. “We struck oil!”

Bucky sat up and wiped his mouth before stalking back up your body.

“Is that it? Onto the main event?” Wade asked, sitting forward in his chair. “No reciprocation?”

“I don’t need reciprocation,” Bucky growled, as he tapped the head of his cock against your oversensitive clit.

“Aww buddy,” Wade cooed. “You a little touch-sensitive still? Afraid you might blow your load a little too soon? I’ve got the opposite problem.” He gave himself a firm slap on his crotch. “Barely feel anything these days. There are times I need fifty volts straight up the urethra for me to jizz. But if you like, while you two are fucking, I can come and give you a prostate massage. I brought gloves.”

Bucky glared at Wade like he was tempted to tear off the mercenary’s arm and beat him with it. “Will you shut the hell up?”

Wade made a zipped lip gesture and Bucky turned his attention back on you, sliding his cock up and down your folds.

“Kudos on the huge dick, by the way,” Wade added. “That the serum or were you always well endowed?”

“Wade!” You yelped.

“Right sorry,” Wade said. “Being quiet as of… Now.”

Bucky lined himself up and thrust hard into you. You gasped and clenched around him, stretching your arms over your head and gripping the headboard. He held you up at the waist and leaned down, sucking at your nipples through your bra as he thrust into you hard and deep. His fingers continued to work your clit in rapid circles. With his mouth and hand and the angle he held you at making it so the head of his cock hit your g-spot again and again - you lost control.

There was magma in your veins. It flowed through you, making sweat bead on your skin and pressure build inside you. You looked over at Wade, he was watching you closely, lazing back in the chair. Or at least you assumed he was watching you. It was impossible to tell in the mask. There was always the chance he’d fallen asleep.

You bucked your hips and arched up more, letting Bucky penetrate you deeper and deeper. Things became blurry. The only thing in high definition was Bucky and the way he was fucking you.

“Fuck. Yes. Bucky. Fuck me,” you panted as he pounded into you. He pinched your clit and bit down on your breast. It sent a jolt straight through you and the orgasm that had been sitting right there on the precipice broke and crashed over you.

Bucky jerked inside you, your orgasm dragging his over too and he emptied inside you with a low moan.

“Nice. Finish with a creampie. Nothing too messy, huh?” Wade said sitting up and clapping his hands. “Solid ending.”

* * *

“… and then after Bucky threw a lamp at me, we went and got chimichangas.” Wade finished.

“Did… did you just tell us a story we were supposedly part of?” Bucky asked.

“Supposedly,” Wade snarked while doing air quotes.

“That is not how I remember that going down,” you said.

“Yeah, right. You totally just kicked me out of the room,” Wade said and touched under his eye. “Wink.”

“Is Bucky’s dick really that big?” Clint asked.

“Oh yeah. Like an arm. It’d be like getting fisted if you had to take that thing,” Wade said with a knowing nod.

“It is not!” Bucky argued.

“I mean, that’s a weird thing to argue about,” Clint said. “But sure, Bucky has a small dick. That’s what I’m taking away here.”

“It’s not small either…” Bucky said, getting flustered.

“It really isn’t,” Natasha agreed. “I don’t know, you two. I’m thinking he was telling the truth.”

“I only ever tell the truth,” Wade said. “Like remember that time when I walked in on you…”

“Wade!” Natasha yelped.

You started laughing and settled back in the chair to listen to the next of Wade’s stories.


End file.
